


From:  Unknown Number

by c0cunt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Texting, literally the entire work is a huge text conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco gets some interesting texts, and decides they're worth responding to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From:  Unknown Number

**From:  Unknown Number**

i have to kill him

idk how to hit on him so he must die

 

**To:  Unknown Number**

????? What?  Please don’t murder anyone.

 

**From:  Unknown Number**

dude i tried to tell u today @ the gym

but he’s just too cue fuck i hate him

cute*

ik that dicks aren’t ur thing buuuuuuuuuuut

 

**To:  Unknown Number**

????????

 

**From:  Unknown Number**

he’s just ugh

w/ all those fuckin freckles jfc

eren buddy u gotta help me learn to flirt pls

ik i’ve been a huge ass in the past and hit on ur sis

but pls he’s really cute annd FRECKLKES

freckles* jfc

anyway his name’s Marco & he’s new @ work

been working w/ us for a month but he’s still the newbie

but jfc he’s a literal ray of sunshine

 

**To:  Confused Person**

Uhm...Who is this?

 

**From:  Confused Person**

bro y u keep deleting me from ur contacts

it’s Jean ofc

 

**To:  Confused Jean**

Jean as in, my new coworker Jean?

 

**From:  Confused Jean**

???????????????????????????????????????????

bro we haven’t worked together since u left us here @ Recon

levi still grumbles abt how u were the best

but i gotta thank u bc if u didn’t leave Marco wouldn’t have been hired

anyway eren stop being a lil shit

just tell me how to flirt with Marco

& i promise not to put u as somethin stupid in my phone this time

 

**To:  Confused Jean**

Okay then.  What do you know about Marco so far?

 

**From:  Confused Jean**

okok from what i’ve seen he’s

super kind & considerate, like he tried to bring levi tea & levi even drank a bit of it

u know how levi is w/ his tea, & Marco didn’t know how but levi still drank it

he’s got a soft spot for kittens he has 2 i think?

ik one of them’s named TINSEL FUCKIN TINSEL LIKE THE SILVERY SHIT TO PUT ON XMAS TREES

not sure what the other one is called

anyway he’s really chill for the most part

doesn’t seem like he’d flip if he’s actually straight and i try to hit on him

 

**To:  Confused Jean**

So you don’t know if he’s straight?  Do you even know if he’s single?

 

**From:  Confused Jean**

i’m like 99% sure he’s single

never heard him talk abt a gf or bf or datemate

so p sure he’s single

 

**To:  Confused Jean**

So you’re going to take a chance that he isn’t straight and flirt with him?

 

**From:  Confused Jean**

yeah i really like him

he doesn’t just put up w/ my bs

he snarks right back @ me & tells me to stop being a baby

which i guess u do too

but he’s...something different

y’know?

 

**To:  Confused Jean**

I...Think I get it?

 

**From:  Confused Jean**

so pls tell me how to flirt w/ him

shit i hope he’s not aro like u don’t wanna make him uncomfortable

idk if it’s against company policy to flirt & date coworkers

...maybe i should check that

 

**To:  Confused Jean**

Yeah, that might be a good idea.  He might not be aromantic though, keep your hopes up!

 

**From:  Confused Jean**

just checked w/ petra, she said it’s fine

but yeah he might not be aro but he might be

gonna keep my hopes up for now tho

now lay that flirting advice on me

 

**To:  Confused Jean**

Why are you asking me for dating advice again?

 

**From:  Confused Jean**

bro ur my best friendo aside from Connie

& u know that Connie can’t keep a secret to save his life

best not to ask him since he works w/ us

 

**To:  Confused Jean**

*sigh* Fine.  Maybe you should try being subtle about it then?  Especially since you only know him in a work environment.

 

**From:  Confused Jean**

dude u know i’m not subtle in the least

fuck it, i’m gonna throw one of those dumb heart plush thingies @ him with a note asking him to date me

 

**To:  Confused Jean**

Ahahah!  As funny as that would be, he might be a little...Overwhelmed by that.

Maybe take time to get to know him on a more personal level?

 

**From:  Confused Jean**

eya ok u might have a point there

this is why i come to u

i owe u some pancakes

g’night eren

 

**To:  Confused Jean**

Good night Jean.

  


* * *

 

 

**From:  Confused Jean**

ur not eren

 

**To:  Confused Jean**

?????

 

**From:  Confused Jean**

i’m looking right @ eren and texting him

ur not eren who tf are u

we’re out to lunch rn w/ a bunch of work bros

who r u

ur not Connie or Reiner, i have both of them in my contacts

ur not Thomas or Mina or Petra, and the only other person w/ us is Marco

so that means...

 

**To:  Confused Jean**

Probably should’ve said who I was sooner...Look up when you get this text, and I’ll wave.

 

**From:  Jean**

oh my god.

lemme get this straight

u let me think u were my eren

& gave me advice on how to flirt w/ URSELF

 

**To:  Jean**

Now it sounds bad when it’s phrased like that.

But...I can tell you that your attempt at flirting with me before lunch earlier was definitely nice.  Also, I’m not aromantic, and would definitely be into going out with you sometime, if you would like?

 

**From:  Jean**

oh my god

…….sure

 

**To:  Jean**

Oh gosh your face is so red!  How would you like to go after work tomorrow, to Pixis’?

 

**From:  Jean**

Pixis’ is the fuckin BEST hell motherfuckin YEAH BODT

 

**To:  Jean**

Ahahah :)

It’s a date then!


End file.
